


Veggietales: the Lost Episode

by ashkirstein



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Blood and Gore, Conspiracy Theories, Courtroom Drama, Murder, Other, References to Fried Green Tomatoes, VeggieTales References, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkirstein/pseuds/ashkirstein
Summary: Bob and Larry had to have a fight eventually, but not like this...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Veggietales: the Lost Episode

Part 1: The Sink

Bob and Larry had never had a problem before. But today, Larry had just made Bob furious. First it was refusing to do today's lesson, then it was talking back to Qwerty, and now, he'd gone and got stuck in the sink. Bob couldn't believe it. He was filled with such rage and anger towards Larry, and he knew it'd been building up over the past decade while they'd been doing this show. "Hey, Bob, can you help me out from this sink?" Larry said from the bottom of the sink. Bob turned around to look down at him and nodded to help him out. As he hopped down into the sink, he noticed a long, sharp pole next to Larry at the bottom of the sink. As he looked around, he could imagine Larry's green vegetable insides splatter all over the white, clean, and smooth sink surface. The longer Bob lingered around the imagination of it all, the more he wanted to take everything out on Larry. As Larry waited for Bob to do something to get them out of the sink, he began to wonder why Bob had stared at him for so long with a cold stare. "So, Bob, what're we gonna do?" Bob looked up to Larry's eyes, and then back to the spike that lay at the bottom of the sink next to the two. "Larry, it's your turn to pray," Bob said. Bob grabbed the spike from the ground, and launched it into Larry's torso area. Larry, yelling in pain, watched as Bob slowly drove the spike up through his torso and made its way all the way to below his mouth. Still screaming out for help, Larry looked Bob in the eyes to call for help. Bob brought the pole up slightly, then violently ripped it out by tearing it out Larry's left side, leaving his innards all over the sink. As Larry hit the ground, Bob climbed out of the sink, looking down at what he'd done. Larry was done. The sink was now covered in green fluids and seeds from the cucumber. It had splattered all upon the walls of the sink, creating a scene looking as if a wave had splashed on to the wall. Bob had done what he needed to do. Now he'd end the episode how he always would: asking Qwerty what they learned today. 

Part 2: Bob's Trial 

It wasn't like Bob to ever do something like this. He knew it wouldn't be long before the others had seen Larry's mutilated corpse in the sink, far from recognition of who it once was. Bob knew God was very upset with what'd he'd done, but somehow, he couldn't care. As he stood in front of the judge and jury, he knew they'd try and lock him away until he rots. Bob knew that wouldn't happen. He knew this reputation he'd spent decades on wasn't worth nothing. As he sat in the courtroom more, he began to ponder more and more of the past. Rack, Shack, and Benny was fun for Bob to do for the show. How fun, he thought, it was to bring in child slavery to the show. Behind the scenes in that story, Rack, Shack, and Benny would have been worked to death. They would have made those oh so lovely chocolate bunnies for Mr. Nezzer from sun up to sun down. As they would've worked longer and more, their vegetable innards would've rotted quickly. The thought of that made Bob think more upon the show's history. 

This all reminded Bob of so much at once. Like how the Island of Perpetual Tickling was inspired by Epstein's private island, and knowing so, Bob put it in the episode for the show. It was Larry's idea for the funny haha island to begin with, so Bob couldn't take credit for that. But what Bob could take credit for was the fabrication of Silly Songs with Larry. Originally, Bob found it amusing to hold a kitchen knife behind the camera, forcing Larry to sing whatever came to his mind for the show. Whenever Larry sang something Bob didn't like, man, did it make Bob angry. After the cameras cut, Bob would slice off a small portion of Larry's back skin, just small enough to be unnoticeable. Where that skin piece went only Bob knew. He thought more and more as the courtroom lay silent. Going back to think upon the Island of Perpetual Tickling, Bob really thought about how good of an idea that was for them. The reference was so subtle, yet they knew someone could see it. The different vegetables being dragged away to be forever tickled, and their lives forever changed seemed like such a vibrant idea for Bob. Although he'd never mentioned Epstein to anyone on set, they all knew what Bob was thinking.

Junior had never existed either. Everyone just sent along with whatever Bob would say about Junior. Larry tried to tell him that it'd been ten years since he went to go see their God, but Bob couldn't listen. Junior everyday would tell him to move on, and to stop making him a part of the show. Bob just wouldn't listen. Every time Larry would tell Bob to let go, Bob's hatred would bubble up even more. Then, on that day, the day when Larry got what was coming, his hatred all came vomiting out. 

As Bob's attention snapped back to the courtroom, he heard the sentence he'd been given. Four years on parole. He knew it. His reputation for his show had paid off. As Bob was let out, he saw Junior standing outside the doorway. Bob called out for him and tried to greet him. Junior looked up at Bob with painless eyes, and just looked at him for a few minutes. Just as Bob was about to leave, Junior spoke up, asking Bob, "How can you still see me? The accident was your fault. Is that why you still see me?" 

Bob could barely get his ground once he was dropped back off at the kitchen. Junior had spoken to him about the accident, but why? He was alright after it, right? On that day, they were just going along as normal. Pizza Angel was today's song, and as they were setting up for it, Bob was placed in charge of making the pizzas. Vegetables on pizza was common to Bob, so why not to everyone else? There was only one veggie close to him at that time: Junior. Before Bob could register any of what had happened, Junior's innards were spread across all of the pizzas for today's show. Bob didn't even realize what he'd done. After they finished the show, they all ate the pizzas. None of them knew the ingredients. Only Bob would know, but he had yet to realize what had happened. 

Bob couldn't think about the situation anymore. Without batting an eye, he went to Qwerty. He asked what he learned today. No answer. He asked if God still loved him. No answer. He asked where Larry was. No answer. Bob hopped down to the sink, hopeless, and laid down on the smooth, pale sink tiles. As he phased off while looking at the kitchen ceiling, he wondered where it'd gone wrong. Where it'd gone down to the gutter. Bob could only wonder as he rotted away in the same spot he made Larry rot.


End file.
